Di bawah tetes hujan
by amerta rosella
Summary: Biarkan hujan mengiringi ceritanya kali ini. Karena ini waktunya merobek kembali luka. Untuk "Hujan Cinta ItaHina".


_21-05-2013_

Hanabi menarik gorden berwarna biru kusam yang menutupi kaca jendela kamarnya. Jendela itu terletak tepat di dekat kasur; membuatnya tak perlu repot-repot berdiri demi memandang tiap tetes rinai hujan yang terhalang oleh kaca bening.

Gadis yang baru menginjak usia remaja itu menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya, kala dia mendengar suara derit pintu yang digeser. Hinata berdiri di sana, membawa nampan berisi dua gelas _ocha _ beraroma bunga sakura yang asapnya masih mengepul, dengan senyum lembut terukir di bibirny. Menaruh nampan pada meja kecil dekat kasur, lalu duduk di bibir kasur sembari memandang adik perempuannya yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih muram dari biasanya.

Hinata menarik napas sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa?" suaranya lembut, _bak _tiap helai kelopak sakura yang berguguran tertiup semilir angin dan jatuh terhempas ke permukaan. Hanabi nampaknya enggan menjawab, memilih membuang muka dan kembali menatap tiap tetes mata air yang menanah di bumi, "kamu bisa cerita padaku," Hinata, sebagai seorang kakak, merasa dirinya berhak tahu apa yang menimpa adik perempuannya itu, meski tak memaksa, tapi dia tahu Hanabi pasti akan bercerita padanya, berbagi keluh kesahnya pada sang Kakak, "apapun," tambahnya.

Aroma bunga sakura yang berasal dari dua gelas _ocha _itu menggoda Hanabi, melirik kearah minuman yang disuguhkan Hinata, seolah mengerti, Hinata mengambil dua gelas _ocha _itu, satu untuknya dan satu diberikan pada Hanabi, membiarkan gadis berusia belasan tahun itu menyesapnya lebih dulu sebelum bercerita padanya, sama seperti dia yang mengecap permukaan gelas itu sebelum meneguknya sedikit.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana harus memulainya," ungkap Hanabi ragu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _ocha _miliknya.

"Kamu bisa memulainya dari hal yang paling membebanimu, aku akan setia menjadi pendengar," ujar Hinata, selalu bisa membuat Hanabi merasa beruntung memiliki Kakak sepertinya, yang ada untuk saling berbagi, meski selama ini hanya Hanabi yang berbagi, karena Hinata terlalu menutup rapat kisah cintanya. Dan dua pasang iris mata sewarna mutiara itu saling bersitatap.

"Aku jatuh cinta…," ragu, " untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi aku tahu cintaku tak mungkin bisa kuraih Kak," ada getir di sana, namun Hinata mencoba mengerti. Menaruh gelas _ocha _yang baru sedikit ditegaknya lalu menempatkan tangannya pada bahu Hanabi, lembut dan begitu hangat, seolah mentransfer kehangatan kasih dari seorang Kakak untuk Adiknya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berasumsi seperti itu?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk menggali lebih dalam lagi. Raut wajah Hanabi berubah sendu, seperti langit kelabu di luar sana.

"Aku… pokonya aku tahu dia tak mungkin mencintaiku," getir Hanabi, membuang pandang, menepis tangan Hinata dari bahunya. Hujan selalu membawa aroma khas, sekaligus membuat suasana hati mudah berubah-ubah.

"Aku tahu," suara Hinata yang terdengar begitu lirih, seperti datang dari belahan benua yang jauh membuat Hanabi mengernyit, menyadari ada yang berubah dari diri Hinata kali ini.

"Kak?"

"Lupakan."

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**standard warning applied, dedicated to Event "Hujan Cinta ItaHina". AU.**

**enjoy~**

**.**

* * *

"Jadi, kamu tahu—" belum sempat perempuan berusia awal dua puluhan itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hanabi menyelak.

"Selama ini kamu selalu memintaku untuk bercerita padamu, tapi kamu sendiri tak pernah membagi kisahmu padaku," saputan mendung di wajah Hanabi sirna entah kemana, tergantikan oleh ekspresi ingin tahu dengan mata bulan yang menyorot tajam, "_Please _Kak,"

Untuk kali ini saja, Hanabi bosan setiap kali berbincang dengan Hinata karena hanya kisahnya yang dikuak, karena Hinata tak pernah mau berbagi dengannya.

Tidak ada yang salah dari Hinata. Dia cantik, anggun, dan lemah lembut—mustahil tidak ada kaum adam yang terjerat oleh pesonanya. "Aku tidak memiliki kisah yang bagus untuk diceritakan."

"Kamu berbohong padaku," sunggut Hanabi, membusungkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Kakak…," pintanya, dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Bukankah seharusnya topik mereka kali ini adalah perihal kisah Hanabi, tapi mengapa Hanabi menjadi penasaran dengan kisahnya? Pikir Hinata.

"Kamu mau aku bercerita tentang apa?"

"Kisah cintamu."

"Itu sudah lama sekali—" menarik napas, "—lagi pula tidak menarik."

"Tapi aku tertarik," Hanabi yang keras kepala, dan Hinata tahu kali ini dia harus mengalah lagi. _Hey_, apakah Hanabi tahu? Menceritakan kisah lama yang tak berakhir bahagia tak ubahnya merobek kembali sebuah luka yang baru saja terjahit rapi.

"Tapi ceritaku sangat membosankan," mencoba untuk memperingati, sekaligus menolak secara halus agar Hanabi jera.

"Aku akan setia menjadi pendengar," tukas Hanabi.

"Baiklah, tapi kisahku bukan kisah bahagia seperti di negeri dongeng," terkekeh pelan, "kuyakin kamu akan bosan mendengarku bercerita."

"Cepatlah Kak…,"

Menarik napas, mengapa hanya bercerita saja rasanya sungguh berat? Hinata tidak tahu, dia memang selalu meragu akan perasaannya sendiri, akan rasa yang dia rasakan. "Oke."

_Kini waktunya merobek kembali luka_.

.

.

.

_XX-XX-2007_

"Sssttt… Hinata-_chan_, sedari tadi Itachi-_senpai _memerhatikanmu terus tahu," perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda itu berbisik pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, terkikik pelan sembari mengaduk-aduk _milkshake _pesanannya. Yang digoda hanya menundukan wajahnya sebagai respon, membiarkan helaian _indigo _miliknya menutupi sebagian wajahnya hingga ekspresinya saat ini. "ssstt… Hinata-_chan_," kali ini Ino Yamanaka menyikut temannya, masih bersikukuh agar gadis itu merespon godaannya.

"A-Aku t-tahu Ino-_chan_, j-jadi, berhenti menggodaku," bisik Hinata, terdengar seperti ingin menangis. Ino justru tertawa, melihat betapa lucunya Hinata saat ini, wajah seputih porselen itu merona, surai_ indigo_ tak bisa menyembunyikan rona kemerahan itu, "Ino…," Hinata berbisik lagi, karena yang dilakukan Ino bisa saja menarik perhatian.

"Oke." Berhasil, Ino menghentikan tawanya, menyeruput _milkshake _pesanannya agar bisa kembali tenang. Diam-diam Hinata menarik napas lega, setidaknya Ino mau menuruti perkataannya. Sebenarnya, tanpa Ino beri tahu pun, Hinata sudah tahu ada sepasang pendar kelam yang tertuju padanya, menatapnya intens seolah-olah pria itu sedang memata-matainya.

Itachi Uchiha, anak IPA dua belas, _senpai _yang dua tingkat di atasnya. Hinata tahu, dia menyadari tatapan mata itu, namun entah mengapa menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu.

"Jadi, dari tadi kamu tahu Itachi-_senpai _melihatmu eh?" Hinata tahu Ino pasti akan menguliti seluk beluknya, diam dan berpura-pura tidak menggubris pun percuma karena Ino tidak akan berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama sebelum dia menceritakannya. _Ah_, Ino memang serba ingin tahu, dan Hinata tak ada pilihan selain menceritakannya.

"Y-ya," jawabnya lirih. Ino tersenyum miring.

"Lalu?" Hinata mendongak, tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Ino. Manik sewarna mutiara itu menatap kemanapun, asalkan tidak kearah pria itu—Itachi Uchiha yang duduk di salah satu meja kantin dengan anggota _genk _yang Hinata ketahui bernama Akatsuki.

"Lalu?" ulang Hinata, nampak seperti orang bodoh yang ditanya malah balik bertanya. Ino melongos.

"Lalu, kamu tahu 'kan Hinata? Satu sekolah ini pun tahu Itachi-_senpai _tertarik padamu," Hinata mengangkat bahunya, mengaduk-aduk _milkshake _cokelat pesanannya dan memerhatikan pusara arus yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Itu belum benar adanya," kilahnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Gezz, kamu tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu Hinata, bahkan waktu itu, Pein-_senpai _mengatakan padamu; bahwa temannya, si Uchiha jenius tertarik denganmu," jelas Inosambil mengikuti perkataan pria berambut oranye tempo hari saat menghampiri mereka di _lab _IPA. Hinata kembali memilih menunduk, merasa dirinya tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana perkataan Ino.

"Mungkin mereka hanya mengerjaiku."

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, "Pein-_senpai _bukan orang yang bisa diajak bercanda Hinata," Ino berdigik, mengingat bahwa pria itu memakai _pierching-pierching _mengerikan di wajah tampannya, dan entah mengapa Hinata berharap gossip-gosip itu kebohongan semata. Dia tidak mengenal Itachi Uchiha, mengenal dalam artian bukan hanya sekedar tahu nama pria itu—Hinata bahkan belum pernah berbicara sepatah apapun pada _senpai_-nya itu selama hampir satu tahun bersekolah di tempat ini.

"J-Jangan membahas itu lagi, Ino," pinta Hinata, enggan menatap teman dekatnya itu. Ino mengernyit heran, kebanyakan siswi yang bersekolah di tempat ini akan berharap mereka bisa menarik perhatian Itachi, tapi lain khalnya dengan Hinata?

Dasar gadis unik, pikir Ino, menaikan bahunya pertanda mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Hinata menyukai hujan, biasanya dia akan menyambut dengan senang hati kala mata air menanah di bumi, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Hujan turun cukup deras, membuatnya dan beberapa siswa terjebak di aula sekolah, padahal hari ini dia sudah berjanji pada Ayahnya akan pulang lebih cepat untuk membantu membersih-bersihkan kios baru mereka, tapi karena hujan, dia terpaksa mengingkarinya.

Jika saja dia memiliki fisik yang kuat, Hinata pasti sudah berlari menembus hujan, menuju _halte bus _yang jaraknya sekitar enam ratus meter dari sekolahnya ini, namun sayangnya, meski dia menyukai hujan; fisiknya terlalu lemah. Hinata akan jatuh sakit jika dia nekat menembus derasnya hujan tanpa payung atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat hujan tak langsung mengenai tubuhnya.

Dan itu sama saja menambah beban untuk Ayahnya, jelas saja dia tidak mau.

Berdiri resah, menatap rinai hujan dan berharap dalam hati semoga hujan cepat reda. Ino telah pulang lebih dulu, bersama kekasihnya dengan mobil sedan berwarna hitam, awalnya Ino menawarkan Hinata tumpangan, tapi dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menjadi benalu di antara sepasang insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

Hinata mendesah frustasi, memejamkan matanya dan giginya gemeretak merasakan hawa dingin dari hujan yang semakin menjadi. Andaikan dia mengantisipasi sedia payung sebelum hujan, pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Oh hujan, cepatlah reda, hanya doa sederhana—berharap sang Pencipta mengabulkannya, dan sayangnya hujan justru semakin deras. Hinata ingin menangis rasanya; melihat aula kelas yang sudah terlihat lumayan sepi, dan dia seperti menemukan jarum dalam tumpukan jerami kala manik sewarna mutiara itu menatap sebuah payung berwarna abu-abu yang berada tepat di depan matanya, "P-Payung?" ucapnya entah pada siapa, dan bola matanya membesar kala dia mendengar suara bariton yang tampaknya tidak asing.

"Payung?" suara pria, mengulangi ucapannya yang terbata-bata tadi, "ambilah," tambahnya. Hinata menoleh ke asal suara, bibirnya terbuka lalu terkatup melihat siapa sang pemilik payung itu. "Kenapa?" Itachi mengernyitkan alis melihat ekspresi bingung bercampur terkejut yang ditunjukan Hinata.

"Itachi-_senpai_…," bisiknya lirih, sayangnya terdengar jelas di telinga pria itu.

"Pakai ini," tangan kekar yang terlihat cukup berotot itu masih menyodorkan payung padanya. Hinata diam, entah terkesima, kaget, bingung atau bahkan takut, "kamu ingin pulang 'kan?" suaranya terdengar tegas, dengan sepasang pendar kelam yang menatapnya tajam, dia tidak pernah menyangka bisa berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Itachi.

"T-Tapi…," Itachi menarik napas, wajah dengan ekspresi _stoic_ itu tak bisa terbaca maknanya.

"Terima ini, kamu bisa pulang larut jika menunggu hujan reda." Belum sempat usai keterkejutannya, tangan Itachi yang tidak memegang payung menarik tangannya, menaruh payung abu-abu itu tepat di telapak tangannya, rasanya sungguh hangat.

"_Senpai_?" Hinata sadar dia berucap pada dirinya sendiri kala mata itu melihat Itachi yang sudah menghilang menembus hujan, entah apa maksudnya, membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh rinai hujan sedangkan payung yang dibawanya berada di tangan Hinata.

Hinata tak mengerti, kenapa pria yang baru pertama kali bersitatap secara langsung dengannya mau berbaik hati meminjamkannya payung?

Apa benar tentang yang diucapkan Ino—Hinata menarik napas, tidak tahu harus seperti apa, meskipun benaknya bertanya-tanya namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan payung itu, dan mungkin saja dia bisa mengembalikannya besok. _Semoga saja_, dan Hinata berharap Ino tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hal ini.

Tidak jika setelah itu dirinya menjadi topik pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"Hee? Benarkah kemarin Itachi-_senpai _menawarkanmu payung?" Hinata tidak tahu jika kemarin akan ada salah seorang siswi yang melihat Itachi menawarkannya payung, kini Ino nampak riang, dengan mata biru seperti kelopak bunga iris yang memberinya tatapan binar namun menuntut ingin tahu. Hinata menatap Ino resah, berharap agar temannya itu tidak menanyainya saat ini, saat dimana mereka tengah berjalan menuju kantin, membuat banyak pasang mata melirik ingin tahu padanya.

"Hanya payung Ino," meremas jemarinya sendiri, untuk sesaat memerhatikan sepatu _pantofel _hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Tapi Hinata, bukankah itu sangat jantan? Itachi-_senpai _menawarkanmu payung dan membiarkan dirinya menerobos hujan, uh! Kamu membuatku iri," bisakah untuk kali ini saja Ino tenang jika membicarakan perihal masalah ini? Hinata sungguh jengah mendengar nada antusias Ino tentang Itachi Uchiha yang tertarik padanya. Memang, pria itu sangat tampan menurut Hinata, dia mengakuinya, tapi kenapa mereka harus ribut saat tahu Itachi menaruh perhatian lebih padanya?

"M-Mungkin dia kasihan padaku."

"Apa katamu huh? Pasti tidak seperti itu, Itachi-_senpai _benar-benar menyukaimu. Oh ayolah Hinata, kenapa kamu masih terus mengelaknya? Tidak ada yang salah dengan seorang pria tampan menyukai gadis sepertimu," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

_Memang tidak ada yang salah dari seorang pria yang mencintai seorang gadis—tapi jika diibaratkan, Itachi-_senpai _pangeran dan aku itik buruk rupa_, batin Hinata, sembari meringis.

Jika memang benar Itachi Uchiha tertarik padanya, apa yang pria itu sukai dari perempuan serba biasa sepertinya, pikir Hinata bingung, yang tanpa sadar semakin dalam menundukan kepalanya.

"Hina—" Ino tidak melanjutkan perkataannya kala dia melihat insiden yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Yaitu Hinata—yang entah bagaimana bisa menabrak tubuh seseorang, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, melainkan sosok pria yang bertabrakan dengan Hinata, membuat tubuh temannya yang lugu itu jatuh terhempas, mencium lantai.

"M-Maaf," bisik Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar meringis. Itachi Uchiha berjongkok, memerhatikan perempuan yang wajahnya memerah pedam seperti buah tomat. Entah karena apa. Sedangkan Ino, seperti terhipnotis oleh pemandangan itu, menutup mulutnya sembari sepasang bola mata _lazuardi _berbinar cerah.

"Bukan masalah," sontak Hinata mendongak, suara itu sudah familiar, sama seperti suara pria yang menjadi malaikatnya kemarin.

"I-Itachi-_senpai_, m-maaf."

"Kamu selalu seperti orang yang ketakutan bertemu denganku," Itachi tersenyum, tipis namun terlihat jelas oleh Hinata. Ino tak bisa berkata-kata, mendengar pria itu mengucapkan 'Kamu' bukan 'Kau' membuatnya yakin Itachi menaruh perasaan pada temannya, "apa aku menakutimu?" pertanyaan Itachi membuat kepala Hinata menggeleng cepat, dengan rasa bersalah karena pria itu justru berasumsi demikian. "Lalu?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, tidak tahu mesti bagaimana atau harus berucapa apa, "P-Payung Itachi-_senpai_ ada di t-tas-ku, a-akan kuambilkan."

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Tidak perlu, ambil saja."

"_A_-_Arigatou_," Hinata salah tingkah, segera bangun dari posisinya, menepeuk-nepukan roknya yang sedikit berdebu, lalu menarik tangan Ino untuk pergi dari kantin itu—atau dari mana saja agar dia bisa sedikit tenang dari insiden memalukan tadi.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kamu tidak lihat betapa memesona tatapan Itachi-_senpai _untukmu tadi?"

"Ino—"

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu tauk!"

"Ino—"

"Kamu tidak boleh menyianyiakan kesempatan emas ini!"

"Ino—"

"Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata tadi," Hinata tahu akan seperti ini, Ino yang begitu antusias padahal tadi hanya diam saja sebagai penonton. Hinata menyerah untuk menyela ucapan Ino.

"Kamu juga mulai mencintainya kan?" mulut Hinata membulat, sama seperti matanya yang menatap Ino kaget, hatinya berdesir mendengar ucapan teman pirangnya itu—Hinata menggeleng pelan, dia belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta; dan tidak tidak yakin oleh getaran aneh di hatinya saat bertemu Itachi tadi. Namun apakah cinta datang secepat itu—maksud Hinata, dia baru dua kali berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan _senpai _yang katanya mencintainya—cinta pandangan pertama eh?

Hinata tidak tahu.

"T-Tidak, aku tidak mencintainya," Hinata berkilah, Ino menyeringai penuh arti.

"Entah mengapa aku yakin kamu mulai mencintainya Hinata,"

"…"

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti masuk ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Hinata kembali terjebak oleh derasnya hujan, dan lagi-lagi Ino pulang lebih dulu hingga tidak ada yang bisa dimintainya bantuan. Dia tampak berpikir, lalu baru mengingat bahwa payung pemberian Itachi kemarin masih ada padanya. Namun terlihat jelas keraguan di paras ayu itu—dia bingung, antara kembali memakai payung yang belum sempat dikembalikannya itu atau menunggu hujan reda? Hinata meremas jemarinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak memakai payungku?" suara itu lagi, "bukankah payung itu masih ada padamu?" mampu membuat Hinata merasa perasaan ambigu dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dia mengerti. Itachi Uchiha, dengan wajah stoiknya memerhatikan perempuan Hyuuga yang tengah merogoh tas selempang yang dibawanya.

"I-Ini payung Itachi-_senpai_," lalu menunduk dengan tangan yang menyerahkan payung abu-abu itu. Itachi mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Hinata, menatap hujan dengan sebelah tangannya yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, 'ambilah', itu berarti payungku sudah milikmu," meski hanya ucapan dengan intonasi nada yang monoton, Hinata merasa wajahnya menghangat, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini—merona bukan hanya kala dirinya merasa malu; tapi setiap kali mendapat perlakuan kecil yang amat sederhana dari pria itu—pria yang bahkan baru berinteraksi dalam hitungan jari dengannya.

"T-Tapi bagaimana dengan _senpai_?"

"Aku laki-laki, menerobos hujan bukan masalah untukku."

Hinata ragu, namun dia tak punya pilihan, entah mengapa Hinata yakin Itachi adalah sosok yang keras kepala, "B-Bagaimana j-jika payung ini kita pakai berdua?" Hinata sungguh ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup karena berujar demikian, dan bersumpah melihat senyuman Itachi yang terukir indah di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, kamu yang memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang." Hinata semakin merona, menundukan wajahnya sembari membuka payung abu-abu itu. Kenapa hatinya seolah _bak _berpesta pora—entahlah.

.

.

"Hinata?" Itachi membuka percakapan, merasa kebisuan di antara mereka terasa tidak menyenangkan.

"Ya?" sebenarnya, Hinata ingin menanyakan suatu hal, namun dia tidak yakin dirinya memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya, sekaligus mengontrol debaran aneh dalam dadanya, yang membuatnya memilih bungkam.

"Tidak," pria itu benar-benar bingung bagaimana mencairkan suasana, dia tahu pria Uchiha sedikit banyak tidak pandai dalam merangkai kata. Jalan menuju rumah Hinata memang searah dengan rumahnya, namun Itachi merasa dia tidak ingin cepat sampai.

"Itachi-_senpai_—" menoleh, mendengar gadis Hyuuga menyebut namanya, "—benarkah?"

Mengernyitkan alis, "Benar apa?"

Hinata tidak yakin akan berucap demikian. Tapi dia butuh kepastian.

"Orang-orang itu, m-mereka mengatakan I-Itachi-_senpai _m-menyukaiku," menyembunyikan wajahnya pada satu tundukan dalam, "b-benarkah _senpai_?" Itachi terhenyak.

"Hn."

Hn?

"M-Maksudnya?" bertanya dengan wajah yang merona, berharap Itachi menjawab tidak, meski sejujurnya, dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam Hinata berharap 'ya'.

Itachi menghela napas, "Jika kukatakan 'aku mencintaimu', bagaimana jawabanmu?" sepasang pendar kelam menatapnya tajam. Hinata menunduk semakin dalam, ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dia mengerti. Ingin sekali Hinata menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu—tapi takut itu akan membuat Itachi tersinggung.

"I-Itachi-_senpai _t-tidak mungkin mencintaiku," suaranya terdengar bergetar, menahan rasa yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Itachi meremas gagang payung abu-abu yang digenggamnya, bersikap seolah-olah dirinya biasa saja, dengan nada tenang seakan tanpa beban.

"A-Aku j-juga tidak tahu," gadis remaja yang baru berusia lima belas tahun itu merasa ingin secepat mungkin sampai di rumahnya, menghilang dari Itachi karena dirinya yang serba salah seperti ini.

"Hn,"—entah mengapa, Hinata merasa kecewa mendengarnya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak berucap apapun sembari menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. Sebenarnya, perasaan apa ini?

.

.

"Itachi-_senpai_, meninggal kemarin sore di dekat jalan menuju rumahmu. Dia ditabrak oleh pengendara mobil yang tengah mabuk dan tidak bertanggung jawab—itu yang kudengar tadi," Ino berujar sendu, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Sedangkan Hinata merasa dia seperti baru saja tersambar petir.

Kemarin—mereka baru saja pulang bersama, sungguh aneh, kenapa secepat ini? Apakah Ino berbohong padanya, tapi Hinata tahu Ino tidak mungkin berbohong, karena melihat sekolah yang terlihat lebih sunyi dari biasanya, dengan ucapan turut berduka cita yang dilihatnya di mading tadi.

"Hinata?"

Air matanya mengalir perlahan, ada sesak yang sungguh menyiksa.

.

.

.

_21-05-2013_

Hanabi membisu, kala Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya yang ingin sekali didengar olehnya itu. Gadis remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu mengusap air mata di sudut matanya dengan punggung tangannya, melihat Hinata yang tersenyum dengan mata yang tampak menerawang membuatnya seakan bisa merasakan ada sakit yang tersirat di sana.

"Lalu—bagaimana perasaannya? Dia belum mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu."

"Aku datang di pemakamannya sore itu, adik laki-lakinya; Sasuke Uchiha. Mengatakan padaku bahwa selama ini kakaknya sangat mencintaiku, cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirnya," Hinata masih bertahan melengkungkan senyum itu, meski tak dipungkiri wajah cantiknya tersaput mendung.

"Perasaanmu?" bisik Hanabi sendu, gelas _ocha _dalam genggamannya semakin mengerat.

"Kurasa, aku juga mencintainya," Hinata memejamkan matanya kali ini, senyumnya berubah getir, "tapi terlambat untuk menyadarinya."

Hanabi kini mengerti, mengapa saat duduk di bangku sekolah menengah dulu Kakaknya itu terlihat jauh lebih murung seperti biasanya, asing dan bukan seperti Hinata yang dikenalnya. Serta alasan mengapa Hinata terlihat tidak tertarik memadu kasih dengan pria lain selama ini.

"Kak—?" Hanabi langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Hinata kala matanya melihat perempuan yang biasanya tenang itu menjadi begitu rapuh, dengan setetes air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Seharusnya dia tidak meminta Hinata menceritakan kisahnya, jika tahu ternyata kisah itu bagai merobek kembali luka, "maafkan aku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," Hinata menarik napas, " Lagi pula, aku lelah menyimpannya seorang diri."

.

.

.

.

.

fin

* * *

Bekasi, 22052013.


End file.
